Digimon: The Light of Miracles
by djb21212-Steeldramon21
Summary: I decided to do the unthinkable and make a... Daikari DavisKari. In this story, Kari is kidnapped by a new enemy and it's up to Davis to rescue her. Takari fans, I'll make it up to you, I swear. Also includes hintings of Taiora.


Digimon: Digital Monsters  
  
The Light of Miracles  
  
Written by: Steeldramon21  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.  
  
Plot: I decided to focus this story on Davis and Kari this time, meaning   
Daikari. Anyway, this story takes place in a reality shortly after the episode   
"Destiny in Doubt". The DigiDestined find Black WarGreymon, as he is about to   
destroy another Destiny Stone, and also run into Arukenimon and Mummymon. They   
kidnap Kari and it's up to Davis to rescue them from a new enemy. Also, Davis   
finds a way to digivolve to Ultimate on his own. Enjoy!  
  
Characters:  
  
Davis and Veemon  
Yolei and Hawkmon  
Cody and Armadillomon  
T.K and Patamon  
Kari and Gatomon  
Ken and Wormmon  
Tai  
Sora  
Jun  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
Black WarGreymon flew over the desert; his mind focused on finding the next   
Destiny Stone. He was totally dedicated to destroying it, for it meant facing   
his strongest opponent. However, a single thought made him hesitant to do this.   
His mind locked onto the brief conversation that he had with Agumon, a Digimon   
who had offered to be his friend. At first, he considered the offer. But the   
sudden cry of pain from a cracked Destiny Stone had refocused his priorities. As   
he flew onward, he thought about what had happened when he arrived. He had seen   
the DigiDestined there, begging him not to destroy the stone. Nevertheless, he   
did destroy it, causing space itself to warp.  
  
"The Destiny Stone is close." Black WarGreymon said to himself. "If I destroy   
it, perhaps I can finally have the peace of mind that I crave." He then flew   
onward, getting closer to his destination.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The DigiDestined children were rushing to the site on the backs of their   
Champion and Armor Digimon, trying to get there before Black WarGreymon. Leading   
the charge was Davis Motimiya, the somewhat underestimated leader of the group.   
Despite everything that has happened during their battles, he was still not   
fully appreciated by the other DigiDestined. He turned around and looked at   
Hikari Kamiya, his love interest. To him, she appeared as the pinnacle of   
perfection as she rode on Nefertimon's back, her brown hair blowing softly in   
the wind. His heart ached each time he saw her for one simple purpose. She   
belonged to T.K Takaishi, or so he thought.  
  
Takeru Takaishi, better known as T.K, was not a bad person. In fact, he appeared   
to be a very kind-hearted person and a good friend. Still, he had only known   
Kari for the better part of three years while Davis had known her all of his   
life. Kari and T.K grew so close that everyone believed that they were a couple   
by now. Yet no one seemed to notice that Davis was slipping into a very deep   
depression. Despite this, he swore to see that Kari was happy, even if she was   
now forever beyond his reach.  
  
As he flew onward on XVeemon's back, his eyes gave away the tone of sadness, as   
if his soul was being ripped apart by hand. He made a vow that he would make   
Kari happy, even if it meant that it wasn't with him. Ken Ichijouchi, his DNA   
digivolve partner, flew up to him out of concern.  
  
"Hey Davis," Ken asked his friend, "what's wrong?"  
  
"...Huh?" Davis said.  
  
"I asked if you were okay. You don't sound like yourself."  
  
"I don't know what it is." Davis said glumly. "Everytime I see Kari, I get this   
weird feeling in my chest."  
  
"It could be gas." XVeemon said to his partner.  
  
"Not that. I mean, I feel like I'm being crushed on the inside." He turned   
around and looked at Kari once more, the feeling growing worse in him. "She   
seems so happy with T.P that... it wouldn't be right for me to interfere. I   
don't know how much longer I can stand this anymore."  
  
"Davis, you should probably tell Kari how you feel." Ken said. "Try to be   
honest. If she feels the same way, she'll let you know."  
  
"Maybe." Davis said with some doubt.  
  
"I think I see the Destiny Stone up ahead." T.K, riding Pegasusmon, shouted to   
them from the back.  
  
"Okay, guys, let's go for it." Davis said as he and XVeemon started descending   
to the ground. When the children got there, they were all relieved to find the   
stone was intact, standing on a small gold altar.  
  
"At least this one isn't shattered." Cody said as he climbed off of Ankylomon.   
"That must mean that Black WarGreymon hasn't gotten here yet." Suddenly, his   
D-Terminal went off. It was joined by everyone else's D-Terminal.  
  
"We have company." Kari said as she de-digivolved Nefertimon into Gatomon.  
  
"According to the D-Terminal, Black WarGreymon is headed this way." Yolei said   
as she opened hers. "We have to be ready."  
  
"All right." Davis said as he pulled out his D-3. "Are you ready, Ken?"  
  
"Yeah." Ken said as he pulled out his own D-3. "Let's do it!"  
  
"XVeemon..."  
  
"...Stingmon..."  
  
"DNA digivolve to... Paildramon!"  
  
"Let's go, Kari." Yolei said to her partner.  
  
"I'm with you." Kari said as both girls pulled out their D-3s.  
  
"Aquilamon..."  
  
"...Gatomon..."  
  
"DNA digivolve to... Sylphimon!"  
  
"Okay, Patamon, it's your turn." T.K said as Pegasusmon de-digivolved.  
  
"Patamon, digivolve to... Angemon!"  
  
As Black WarGreymon arrived over the horizon, he was surprised to see all four   
Digimon standing in front of the Destiny Stone, ready to defend it. Paildramon   
stepped to the front and grabbed his side guns.  
  
"Desperado Blaster!" Paildramon shouted as he fired his guns at Black   
WarGreymon, causing the Mega Digimon to land right in front of them.  
  
"Why do you persist?" he demanded. "You know that you are no match for me."  
  
Sylphimon then stepped in front and whirled around, creating a ball of energy in   
his hands. "Then try some of my Static Force!" He projected the energy ball at   
Black WarGreymon, causing him to stagger backwards.  
  
"I admire your skill," Black WarGreymon said, "but you shall not win."  
  
"Hand of Fate!" Angemon shouted as he released a beam of energy from his fist.  
  
"Tail Hammer!" Ankylomon shouted as he slammed his mace-like tail into Black   
WarGreymon. None of the attacks did anything to him.  
  
"Pathetic." Black WarGreymon said as he jumped into the air and formed a massive   
ball of negative energy in his hands. "Terra Destroyer!" He shouted as he flung   
the energy orb at the Digimon, forcing them to de-digivolve to their In-Training   
forms. The children caught their Digimon as they fell to the ground.  
  
"We can't give up now!" Davis said. "We've got to do something!"  
  
"Davis, there's nothing we can do." T.K said. "We have to pull back."  
  
"Terra Destroyer!" Black WarGreymon shouted as he flung another orb of energy at   
the Destiny Stone, totally demolishing it. It formed a shockwave that threw the   
children backwards and knocked them unconscious. Away from the scene, Arukenimon   
and Mummymon were watching with interest in their buggy.  
  
"Well, he certainly did away with those brats quicker than I thought."   
Arukenimon said.  
  
"Just hope that he didn't do that good a job on them." Mummymon reminded her.   
"We do need the girl, after all."  
  
"So why are you still sitting here like an idiot?" Arukenimon said. The two   
Digimon drove down to the scene and saw the devastation. Black WarGreymon was   
long gone, in search of another Destiny Stone. The DigiDestined were lying in a   
heap nearby. Mummymon lifted Kari, as well as her Digimon since Arukenimon   
despised manual labor, into the buggy. They quickly drove off to the horizon,   
laughing as they disappeared over the horizon. What they didn't know was that   
Davis was semi-conscious. He had seen everything but had been too weak to move.  
  
"Kari... no..." Davis muttered before passing into unconsciousness.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
When the children came to, they discovered that Kari were missing. Salamon was   
gone as well. Davis told them what had happened and felt horribly guilty for the   
first time in his life. He had seen what happened and was powerless to stop it.  
  
"This is all my fault." Davis said as he sat on the ground, tears coming into   
his eyes. "I should have done something to save her."  
  
"Believe it or not, Davis, there was nothing that could be done." Ken said. "All   
of our Digimon were powered down and we were knocked out. I know you feel guilty   
but there's little that you can do by feeling sorry for yourself."  
  
"My grandfather used to say that there is honor in admitting your shortcomings."   
Cody said. "You can't beat yourself up over something beyond your control."  
  
"You don't understand." Davis said, the tears finally flowing from his eyes.   
"Ever since the day Kari and I met, I've always thought that she was the perfect   
person. She was nice and kind to anybody, even a jerk like me. Then, when she   
started to like T.K, it started making me really jealous. I wanted to tell her   
how I felt and now..." Davis couldn't go on as he finally began to cry. "It's   
all my fault she's gone. IT"S ALL MY FAULT!" DemiVeemon hopped over to his   
partner and nuzzled his leg.  
  
"Don't cry, Davis." DemiVeemon said. "We'll find a way to save her."  
  
"He's right, Davis." T.K said. "We will find a way to save her. I know it."  
  
"Wow, I've never seen Davis like this before." Yolei thought to herself. "He   
must really care about her."  
  
"Hey guys," Cody said as he looked at his D-Terminal, "I'm picking up her signal   
from the east. She's about two miles from here."  
  
"All right then, let's go save her!" Davis said, jumping up with enthusiasm. He   
yanked out his D-3 and pointed it at DemiVeemon.  
  
"You're not going in alone, Davis." T.K said as he pointed his D-3 at Tokomon.   
"I'm coming with you." Cody, Yolei, and Ken also pulled out their D-3s at their   
Digimon.  
  
"DemiVeemon, digivolve to... Veemon! Veemon, Armor digivolve to... Raidramon,   
the storm of Friendship!"  
  
"Tokomon, digivolve to... Patamon! Patamon, Armor digivolve to... Pegasusmon,   
flying Hope!"  
  
"Poromon, digivolve to... Hawkmon, Armor digivolve to... Halsemon, the wings of   
Love!"  
  
"Upamon, digivolve to... Armadillomon! Armadillomon, digivolve to... Ankylomon!"  
  
"Minomon, digivolve to... Wormmon! Wormmon, digivolve to... Stingmon!"  
  
When their Digimon had finished digivolving, all of them hopped on and took off.   
Their mission was now to save their friend before it was too late.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
When Kari came to, she found herself shackled to an examination table. She also   
noticed that her D-Terminal was missing from her pocket. He looked around and   
noticed that a cloaked figure was moving among some equipment in front. She also   
noticed that Salamon was shackled to the wall.  
  
"Salamon!" Kari cried out. Just then, the cloaked figure turned in her direction   
and Kari was startled when she saw his face. He had none.  
  
"Ah, you are awake." The faceless figure said. "Now the real fun can begin."  
  
"What do you want with me?" Kari said, trying to keep her fear under control.  
  
Digimon Analyzer: I am Solarmon, an Ultimate Digimon who runs this laboratory.   
My "Solar Beam" attack will blast my opponents into the cosmos. (He looks like   
Spacemon except his entire body and face is dark blue. He also wears a black   
cloak.)  
  
"You were brought here under my orders, Hikari Kamiya." Solarmon said to her.   
"You are a DigiDestined, correct?"  
  
"So what?" Kari said to the faceless Digimon.  
  
"You are also holder of the power of Light. As such, you have a unique   
connection to the powers of the Digital World. It is the same power that allows   
Digimon to digivolve beyond Champion. I intend to use that power to reach my   
highest level."  
  
"What are you going to do?" Kari said, becoming fearful.  
  
"I intend to extract your powers from you and your Digimon to reach my highest   
level. Afterwards, you and your friend shall be destroyed." Solarmon then picked   
up a tray of instruments from nearby and set them beside the table.  
  
"Hurry, guys." Kari thought to herself. "Please hurry."  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, the children sped onward to the location that pointed out. It was the   
ruins of a pyramid in the Digital Desert. When they arrived, they saw scores of   
Tyrannomon and Monocromon waiting for them.  
  
"I remember this place." T.K said as he climbed off of Pegasusmon. "It's where   
Tai had to rescue Sora from Datamon three years ago."  
  
"He told me about that." Davis recalled as he got down from Raidramon. "He said   
that Datamon planned on using Sora's crest of Love to get his revenge on Etemon.   
Tai saved her life that day and destroyed Etemon with MetalGreymon. He still   
gets nightmares from that time."  
  
"But Datamon was killed in that battle." T.K said. "Someone else must be using   
his lab."  
  
"Then I'm going in there." Davis said. "I don't care who this jerk is. Ken, you   
and the others have to make a distraction while I go in. Can you handle it?"  
  
"Sure, I guess." Ken said. With that, Davis took off for the pyramid on   
Raidramon's back. The others began to charge at the Digimon outside the complex.   
As the Armor Digimon entered the ruined building, he came to something that   
still gives Tai chills from time to time. A firewall separated Davis from the   
rest of the pyramid. As Raidramon de-digivolved to Veemon, he crept over to his   
partner.  
  
"How do we get through, Davis?" Veemon asked his partner.  
  
"I'm not sure." Davis slowly reached out his hand to the firewall, unsure   
whether or not it was real. He was afraid that if he were wrong, he would be   
killed. He was sweating as his hand got closer and closer to the firewall.  
  
"Be brave, Davis." Veemon said to his friend. As Davis hand touched the wall, he   
was amazed to find that it went straight through!  
  
"It worked!" Davis said in amazement. He and Veemon went through the wall and   
found Kari strapped to the table.  
  
"Davis, help!" Kari shouted.  
  
"With pleasure." Davis said as he and Veemon ran over. Just then, a figure   
appeared from the shadows, anger in his transparent blue eyes. It was Solarmon.  
  
"You shall not deny me my destiny!" Solarmon growled at them as his hands glowed   
with power. "Solar Beam!" he shouted as he fired a beam of energy towards the   
two children from his hands.  
  
"Veemon, digivolve to... XVeemon!"  
  
"V-Laser!" XVeemon shouted as he countered with his own beam of energy from his   
chest. It knocked Solarmon backwards into a wall. Davis ran over to Kari and   
released her from her shackles as well as Salamon.  
  
"Kari, are you okay?" Davis asked her.  
  
"Yeah, just a little shaken up." Kari said as she picked up her D-Terminal from   
a nearby tray. Salamon ran over to her friend.  
  
"Kari, I need to digivolve." Salamon said to her.  
  
"Right." Kari said as she pulled out her D-3 and pointed it at her Digimon.  
  
"Salamon, digivolve to... Gatomon, Armor digivolve to... Nefertimon, the angel   
of Light!"  
  
"I will not allow you to escape!" Solarmon shouted in rage. "Solar Beam!"  
  
"Cat's Eye Beam!" Nefertimon shouted as she blasted him with a laser from her   
crown. The impact pushed them through the pyramid walls. Davis and Kari jumped   
onto their Digimon's backs as they flew over to the others.  
  
"Davis, you did it!" Ken said to his friend.  
  
"Yeah, but we've got a huge problem." Davis said as he and Kari got off of their   
Digimon's backs. Just then, the pyramid exploded outward and a lone figure   
emerged. It was Solarmon, his body crackling with dark blue energy.  
  
"You shall pay for your interference!" Solarmon growled at them, his cloak   
flowing in the surges of energy.  
  
"You the one whose going to pay!" Davis shouted back, his eyes full of courage.   
Nefertimon and XVeemon stepped in front of their friends and prepared to do   
battle with the Digimon.  
  
"Rosetta Stone!" Nefertimon shouted as a beam of pink light emerged from her   
body and released a stone tablet.  
  
"V-Laser!" XVeemon shouted as he crossed his arms over his chest and released a   
laser from it. Both attacks did nothing to the Digimon.  
  
"Do you honestly expect this pathetic display of Digimon to conquer me?"   
Solarmon said as he pointed his finger at the children. "Solar Beam!" he shouted   
as bolts of lightning shot out of his hand and hit a nearby mountain. It   
disintegrated instantly.  
  
"The mountain was vaporized!" Yolei said in shock.  
  
"We can't let this Digimon win!" T.K said as he hopped on Pegasusmon. "Let's go,   
guys!"  
  
"Star Shower!" Pegasusmon shouted as he unleashed several stars from his wings.  
  
"Tempest Wing!" Halsemon shouted as he two arc-shaped lasers from the wings on   
his back.  
  
"Tail Hammer!" Ankylomon shouted as several iron balls were thrown from his   
mace-shaped tail.  
  
"Spiking Strike!" Stingmon shouted as he slammed his hand stingers into   
Solarmon, which did nothing to affect him.  
  
"None of our attacks are doing a thing!" Kari said. "What do we do?"  
  
"I'll tell you what I won't do and that's give up!" Davis said as he began to   
charge forward with XVeemon behind him.  
  
"Davis, have you lost it?" Yolei said. "You can't take an Ultimate Digimon on   
without DNA digivolving!"  
  
"Well, this should be interesting." Solarmon said with an evil look in his eyes.   
"What should be written on your tombstone, boy?"  
  
"That I'm about to kick your ugly butt!" Davis said defiantly, his D-3 glowing   
brighter and brighter. The light exploded outward and entered XVeemon as a beam   
of blue energy.  
  
"XVeemon, digivolve to... Paildramon!"  
  
"Whoa." Davis said in surprise as he looked at his Digimon. Paildramon was   
totally different as his armor was now pure gold.  
  
"Paildramon?" Ken said in surprise. "But... how?"  
  
"Davis's Courage must have given XVeemon the energy to digivolve." Cody said.   
"We can win now."  
  
"Wow, I never knew Davis had it in him." Kari said to herself as she smiled in   
amazement. "I can actually feel his Courage coming through. I'm impressed."  
  
"Is there no end to your bullheadedness?" Solarmon said as he powered up his   
attack. As several bolts of energy hit Paildramon, he blocked it with his hands.   
The Ultimate stared down Solarmon with fury in his eyes.  
  
"When you mess with my friends, I take it personally." Paildramon said in the   
singular voice of XVeemon. "Sting Strike!" he shouted as he piled his hand   
stingers into Solarmon, knocking him backwards.  
  
"Paildramon, he's on the ropes!" Davis shouted to his Digimon, the same   
intensity in his voice. "Finish him now while you have the power!"  
  
As Paildramon grabbed his side guns, Solarmon looked at him in total fear.  
  
"No! You cannot destroy me!" Solarmon shouted to the Digimon in a useless plea   
for his life.  
  
"Desperado Blaster!" Paildramon shouted as he fired his side guns at Solarmon,   
totally destroying him in a fantastic explosion of light and energy.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Solarmon screamed as he was being disintegrated. When the   
light and smoke settled down, Paildramon had reverted to DemiVeemon. Davis ran   
over to his Digimon and picked him up out of the sand.  
  
"Are you okay, DemiVeemon?" Davis asked.  
  
"...Yeah." DemiVeemon answered weakly. As they shared a hug, he suddenly felt a   
presence near him. He looked up and saw that it was the rest of the   
DigiDestined.  
  
"That was amazing, Davis." Ken said to his friend. "It looks like you won't need   
Stingmon to DNA digivolve anymore."  
  
"Still, it wouldn't kill you to stick around." Davis said. "Besides, you'll   
probably have a different Ultimate Digimon now."  
  
"I guess." Ken said. With that, the group walked to the nearest television and   
were sent back home.  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
When Davis got home, he found that the house was empty except for his sister,   
Jun Motimiya. She was watching television when he came in.  
  
"Davis, someone left a message for you on the answering machine." Jun said while   
still looking at the television. "They said that you needed to meet them at   
school tomorrow."  
  
"Fine." Davis said as he went into his bedroom.  
  
"Don't tie up the telephone!" Jun yelled after him. "I need to call Matt about   
our date tonight!" At that, Davis's head popped out in shock.  
  
"What date? Matt doesn't even like you."  
  
"That was last year." Jun said, finally getting off the couch. "Matt finally   
asked me out last night and I accepted. So don't tie up the phone."  
  
"All right." Davis said as he closed his bedroom door. As he sat down on his   
bed, he smiled to himself. At last, his mentor has the happiness he sought with   
the girl he loves. DemiVeemon poked his head out of his backpack and smiled at   
his friend.  
  
"It looks like it's happy endings all around." DemiVeemon said to his friend.  
  
"Yeah, I guess." Davis said as he changed into his pajamas. As he closed his   
eyes to go to sleep, his mind was filled with the image of one person in   
particular. Despite their arguments, there was something about Kari that gave   
him feelings he never realized before. Today, he was confronted with those   
feelings face to face. He picked up his D-Terminal and began to type out a   
letter.  
  
"What are you doing, Davis?" DemiVeemon asked his friend.  
  
"Something that I should have done a long time ago." Davis said as he rapidly   
typed.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, as Kari got home, she found that her house was empty except for her   
brother, Tai, and his girlfriend, Sora. They were watching a movie on TV when   
she came in. (Sorry, I couldn't help putting some Taiora in!)  
  
"Hey Tai." Kari said. "Hi, Sora. I thought you two had a date tonight."   
  
"This is our date." Sora said.  
  
"Hey, Kari." Tai said to his sister. "I heard what happened in the Digital World   
today. I didn't know Davis had it in him."  
  
"Me neither." Kari said in an almost dream-like state as she went into her   
bedroom. As Gatomon got out of her bag to take some well-deserved breaths, her   
D-Terminal went off suddenly.  
  
"Kari, there's a message from Davis in here." Gatomon said as he opened it.  
  
"Let me see." Kari said as she picked it up. It read:  
  
Kari,  
  
I can't really say this in person so I'll say it here. ever since the day we   
met, I've always thought that you were the most perfect person. You were sweet,   
kind, and really caring about others. Whenever I saw you each day, I'd get   
overwhelmed by you. The scent of your hair, the sound of your voice, all of it   
drove me crazy. Then, you started to like T.K. I know that you two were   
DigiDestined together and that your crests are the keys to the Digital World.   
But it started making me really jealous. I tried to tell you how I felt but you   
thought that I was just flirting with you. I totally understand if you'd rather   
be with him than with me. What's important is for you to be happy.  
  
Davis  
  
"Davis..." Kari said as tears began to form in her eyes. She then sat down on   
the bed, too confused to do anything else. She then picked up her D-Terminal and   
typed out a short reply to Davis. After she sent it, she closed the small device   
and smiled.  
  
"What are you smiling for, Kari?" Gatomon asked his friend. "Have you been in   
the catnip?"  
  
"Because... I just realized that someone, that I thought was a jerk, isn't so   
bad after all." Kari said to her Digimon. "In fact... I think that I like him."  
  
  
  
Back at Davis's house, his own D-Terminal went off. DemiVeemon opened it and   
hopped onto his friend's face. Davis woke up with a start.  
  
"...DemiVeemon, what did you do that for?" Davis mumbled.  
  
"Kari sent you a reply, Davis." The blue Digimon said to his friend. Davis sat   
up and read what was on the D-Terminal. It read:  
  
Davis,  
  
I never realized that you felt this way about me. I always thought that you were   
playing some kind of game with me. To be honest, I'd be happier with you and not   
T.K. You're brave, funny, and have a good heart. We should talk about this more   
at school tomorrow. I have to go now  
  
Sweet dreams,  
Kari  
  
"What does it mean, Davis?" DemiVeemon asked.  
  
"It means that Tai isn't the only one who found someone that he loves." Davis   
said as he closed his device. As he went to sleep, a smile was on his face for   
the first time in months. Across town, as Kari went to sleep, she was also   
smiling as well.  
  
  
  
The End  
  
Review Story ( be a responsible reader and write a review)  
Title: Digimon: The Light of Miracles  
Name:  
Email: (optional)  
Review:  
  
  
  
If you feel that this entry violates any of the guidelines set by FanFiction.Net   
please click here to notify the staff.   
  
Home | About Us | Terms of Service | Browser Compatibility |   
Privacy  
  
  



End file.
